This disclosure relates to a point card management system.
In an image processing device, which is typified by a multifunction peripheral, a photoreceptor is irradiated with light, based on image data, to form an electrostatic latent image on the photoreceptor. Then, after a charged toner is fed onto the formed electrostatic latent image to form a visible image, the toner is transferred to a sheet of paper and is fixed onto the sheet of paper, and the sheet of paper is discharged to the outside of the device, thus performing printing.
In the image processing device, as information management, information of a name card is read and is managed. A technology related to acquisition of name card information from a readout name card has been conventionally known.
A typical known data management device includes a reading unit that reads image data from a document, a by-purpose storage unit that stores the image data read by the reading unit by application purpose of the image data, and an at-storing-time attribute allocation unit that automatically allocates, when the by-purpose storage unit performs storing, an identification ID, a storage area, and a storage format which correspond to the purpose of storing.
Also, a typical known information management system manages a management database in which information related to the description of a print medium is registered, includes a management server configured to enable sharing of information related to a description of the print medium between terminal devices via a network, and provides various types of management services using the information related to the description of the print medium. When the typical known information management system prints and outputs output information extracted from the information related to the description of the print medium which has been registered in the management database, the typical known data management device also outputs identification information onto the print medium on which printing is performed and performs management of the information related to the description of the print medium registered in the management database in accordance with the identification information that is read by scanning the print medium and management of the print medium.